Nuevo año,nuevos amores y misterios
by PauOtakuGirl10
Summary: Descontinuada,pero solo por un rato T.T,ahora que la escuela empezo no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir,pero les prometo que actualizare
1. El regreso a Anubis

Novela:Nuevo a o,nuevos amores y nuevos misterios Capitulo 1:El regreso a Anubis

Narra Nina:  
Era un nuevo a o en la casa de Anubis para mi y para todos nosotros,el a o pasado habia estado lleno de misterios y esperaba que este a o fuera diferente,aunque tambien me agradaban los misterios y resolverlos era mi parte favorita.  
Habia sido un largo viaje en avion,pero habia valido la pena ya que veria a todos mis amigos,a Amber la reina de el drama,a Alfie,a Patricia y a Fabian.  
Finalmente habia llegado,la casa se veia igual de grande y misteriosa que antes y tenia una extra a sensacion era como si algo u alguien me dijera que esto aun no terminaba.  
Una vez que entre la primera en recibirme fue Trudy,quien me dio un abrazo y se llevo mis maletas,entre a la sala y ahy estaban Amber,Patricia,Alfie,Joy,Fabian,Mara,Mick y por alguna raz n Jerome aun no llegaba,enfin no me preocupe y salude a uno por uno hasta llegar con Fabian,Amber habia notado algo entre el y yo e inmediatamente ella les dijo a los demas que nos dejaran solos,al escuchar esto Fabian se avergonzo un poco,una vez que todos se habian ido Fabian y yo nos quedamos solos nos miramos unos segundos y casi nos besamos...pero alguien interrumpio,era Jerome! que porfin habian llegado.  
El solo nos vio con resignacion y subio a su habitacion,yo sabia que le hacia falta tener una novia,hacia un a o el habia intentando algo con Joy pero no habia funcionado ya que el enrealidad amaba a Mara,pero se habia dado por vencido cuando ella comenzo a andar con Mick aunque yo bien sabia que aun la seguia queriendo.

-Nina, Estas bien? Pregunto Fabian -Si Fabian, lo siento solo estaba pensando un poco. Dijo Nina -Y... En que piensas?. Pregunto Fabian -En que todo esto no se ha terminado,se que hay algo mas que tenemos que encontrar. Dijo Nina -Esta bien pero por ahora hay que dejar de preocuparnos,subire a mi habitacion

Narra Nina.  
Fabian subio a su habitacion al igual que yo,toque la puerta y ahy estaba Amber desempacando,elegimos nuestras camas y comenzamos a platicar.

-Y bien Nina, Que sucedio con Fabian? Pregunto Amber -Nada,solo nos saludamos y ya. Dijo Nina algo nerviosa.

Unas cuantas habitaciones mas...  
Narra Mara Porfin estaba de vuelta en Anubis,habia extra ado a Mick todas estas vacaciones ya que no nos habiamos visto,aunque a decir verdad comenzaba a dudar si aun sentia lo mismo por el.

-Mara,Mara! ! Estas bien?!. Pregunto Patricia -Lo siento Patricia,estaba algo distraida. Dijo Mara - Algo?,te estaba hablando como alrededor de 5 minutos Que sucede?  
-No lose,esque estaba pensando en Mick y lo nuestro,creo que ya no siento lo mismo por el. Dijo Mara - Segura?, entonces que? Acaso te gusta Jerome?.  
- Claro que no! Como se te ocurre? Yo solo veo a Jerome como un amigo. (Mara sonrio un poco)  
-Si claro. Dijo Patricia con resignacion.

Narra Mara Estaba apunto de contestarle a Patricia,cuando entro Joy.

-Hola chicas!. Grito Joy -Hola Joy!. Dijo Patricia -Hola Joy. Dijo Mara un tanto desanimada.

Unas habitaciones despues Narra Jerome La verdad no me alegraba mucho volver a Anubis,mi hermana Poppy ahora tambien estudiaria en mi escuela y yo bien sabia que quizas me cauzaria algunos problemas,y digamos que tampoco era muy agradable ver a Mara con Mick,ya que desde el primer d a que la habia visto me habia enamorado de ella,no solo por ser hermosa,si no por ser ella,ser unica,no se avergonzaba de ser ella misma,siempre que estaba con ella a solas trataba de decirle lo que de verdad sentia,aunque Mick siempre tenia que interrumpir.

- En que piensas Jerome? Pregunto Alfie - No es ovio Alfie?. Pregunto Jerome -Ohh,claro,piensas en Mara -Esque aun no lo entiendo,ella merece a alguien mejor que ese deportista. Dijo Jerome un tanto enojado -Bueno,esque quizas lo ama. Dijo Alfie -Ya callate Alfie!,me haces sentir peor.

Narra Mara.  
Era apenas jueves de la primer semana de clases,y yo aun seguia sin resolver lo de mis sentimientos por Mick,la pregunta que me habia hecho Patricia rondaba por mis penzamientos,enfin era ya la ultima clase,no sabia porque pero eso me alegraba,ya que normalmente me encantaban las clases pero esta vez estaba muy distraida para enfocarme.  
Mientras iva caminando hacia mi casillero me tope con Jerome,y por alguna razon me alegre demaciado de verlo.

-Hola Mara. Dijo Jerome -Hola Jerome. Dijo Mara muy feliz -Emm,yo me preguntaba si... .Comenzo Jerome a decir un tanto timido - Si?. Pregunto Mara -Si te gustaria salir conmigo hoy,no como una cita,claro,solo una salida. Dijo Jerome algo nervioso -Claro Jerome,me encantaria. Dijo Mara algo apenada.

Narra Mara Por alguna raz n estaba feliz de que Jerome y yo nos veriamos hoy,enfin habian dado el timbre de salida y como no habia misto a Mick me fui con Jerome.

Narra Joy Mara era mi amiga,pero yo seguia sin entender porque Jerome aun se fijaba en ella, es decir Mara jamas habia notado que Jerome la trataba como una reyna a diferencia de como trataba a los demas,ami me encanta Jerome desde el primer d a que lo habia visto el me habia encantado,pero tenia que encontrar la manera de separarlos asi Jerome seria mio de nuevo.

-Hola Joy. Dijo Mick -Hola Mick. Dijo Joy - Has visto a Mara?. Pregunto Mick -Ah si,ella se fue con Jerome -Jerome?!. Replico Mick

Narra Joy Sabia que quizas habria problemas y que Mick trataria de alejar a Jerome de Mara,asi que quizas esta seria mi opurtinidad,no dude en ir a ver que sucedia con ellos,aunque claro sin que ninguno de ellos me viera.

Narra Mara Me sentia tan comoda con Jerome,sentia que podia ser yo misma con el y a decir verdad no sentia lo mismo con Mick,solo me preguntaba una cosa Acaso me gusta Jerome? esa pregunta no salia de mi cabeza por mas que quiziera,estabamos platicando muy bien cuando alguien interrumpio.

-Mara!. Grito Mick -Hola Mick!. Dijo Mara mas calmada -Se puede saber Que haces tu con con este?!. Replico Mick -Oh lo siento Mick,pero este tiene su nombre y es mi amigo!. Dijo Mara algo enojada -Sabes que no confio en el Porque le hablas?. Dijo Mick -Perdon pero yo puedo hablarle a quien yo quiera! . Dijo Mara algo enojada.

Narra Mara Me fui tan enojada que me olvide de Jerome,llegue a la casa de Anubis y me meti a mi habitacion.

Mientras tanto con Jerome y Mick

- Ya viste?. Pregunto Mick algo enojado - Que?. Pregunto Jerome ingenuo -Se fue por tu culpa!. Le grito Mick -Si claro,por mi culpa,yo me largo. Dijo Jerome algo molesto

Narra Jerome No supe porque pero esta vez habia preferido irme sin cauzar un pleito,estaba algo molesto aunque tambien feliz,ya que Mara habia, Tratado de defenderme?,bueno aun asi me sentia feliz,hasta que Joy irrumpio.

-Hola Jerome. Dijo Joy en un tono algo coqueto -Ah Hola Joy. Dijo Jerome un poco enfadado -Asi que dejaras de hablarle a Mara, Verdad?. Le dijo Joy algo feliz -Claro que no!. Dijo Jerome -Pero Mick dijo que... Comenzo a decir Joy -Ya se lo que Mick dijo,pero no me importa,Mara es mi mejor amiga y no dejare de hablarle. Dijo Jerome

Narra Joy Crei que Jerome dejaria de hablarle a Mara ,pero cuando me dijo que no habia quedado destrozada,enfin me fui con Jerome pero no le hable para nada.

Por otro lado.

Narra Nina Cuando apenas iva saliendo de clases escuche una voz en mi cabeza que repetia mucho la palabra "Elegidaa","Elegidaa".  
Era como una voz de mujer,algo desesperada pero enojada ala dude en contarselos a los chicos de inmediato.

-Entonces, solo eso te dijo?. Pregunto Fabian -Si solo eso,parecia preocupada y enojada a la vez. Dijo Nina algo preocupada -Creo que esta noche tendremos que volver al zotano Verdad? .Dijo Amber

-Creo que esta noche tendremos que volver al zotano Verdad? .Dijo Amber algo preocupada.  
-Si Amber,tendremos que regresar. Dijo Nina

Por otro lado Narra Mara.  
Me habia molestado un poco con Mick,aunque creia que habia exagerado un poco con el asunto,queria ir a hablar con el cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Mick!. Exclamo Mara -Hola Mara. Dijo Mick feliz -Lo siento Mick,enserio lo siento. Dijo Mara arrepentida -Esta bien Mara,tambien lo siento. Dijo Mick

Tan solo unas palabras bastaron para que Mick y Mara volvieran a estar felices.

Por otro lado Nina vio que Fabian estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala,leyendo un libro asi que inmediatamente fue con el.

-Hola Fabian. Dijo Nina -Hola Nina. Dijo Fabian,quien iso una sonrrisa timida -Mmm asi que lees,Egipto Ancestral, eh?. Dijo Nina -Asi es,ahora que volvemos a investigar en los tuneles nesecito Fabian riendose.  
-Oye,supiste que Amber planea hacer un baile de bienvenida?.Dijo Nina -Ah si?.Dijo Fabian -Si, y dijo que tendriamos que llevar parejas. Dijo Nina algo timida -Oh bueno,mejor sigo leyendo el libro. Dijo Fabian sin mostrarle mucho interes -Si bueno,yo me Nina desanimada

Narra Nina.  
Le habia dicho a Fabian sobre ese baile para ver si me invitaba,pero no,estaba desilucionada,quizas el queria ir con otra,enfin eran ya casi las 7 de la noche asi que desayune y subi a mi habitacion.

Narra Mara.  
Jerome y yo habiamos quedado de vernos,aunque antes le habia avisado a Mick a lo que el me habia dicho que estaba llego a mi habitacion y salimos un rato a los jardines.

-Y... No crees que me Mick se enoje por esto?. Pregunto Jerome -No,no lo creo ademas ya se lo habia dicho,pero hablame de ti,supe que tu hermana vino al Mara -Oh temia que lo Jerome - Porque?,ella es muy Mara -Oh si,ya lo creo. Dijo Jerome con un tono sarcastico.

Narra Mara Me agradaba mucho Jerome,todos creian que el no tenia su lado amable,pero estaban equivocados,el era agradable y tierno, eso si,solo cuando queria.

Por otro lado (Nina y Amber)  
-Y... Fabian te invito?. Pregunto Amber -No,no lo hizo. Dijo Nina - Enserio?,crei que te invitaria. Dijo Amber -Pues no lo hizo,ademas que tal si quiere ir con Nina con desagrado -No lo creo Nina,quizas quiere invitarte despues. Dijo Amber

Por otro lado (Mara y Jerome)

Narra Jerome Me sentia tan bien con Mara,sentia que ella sacaba mi lado bueno,la estabamos pasando bien hasta que le pregunte algo tonto que sabria que arruinaria todo.

-Y... Ya se reconciliaron tu y Mick?. Pregunto Jerome -Si,y estoy muy feliz por eso. Dijo Mara -Pues yo creo que te mereces a alguien mejor. Dijo Jerome con resignacion -Si claro,y quien podria ser mejor que Mick?. Pregunto Mara -No lose,pero si te mereces a alguien mejor,a alguien que no te haya enga ado con una de tus amigas. Dijo Jerome

Narra Mara No lo habia podido evitar,eso enrealidad me habia dolido,Mick hacia ya un a o me habia enga ado con Amber,y aunque el se haya disculpado conmigo jamas se me habia olvidado.

-Deja de recordarme eso!,sabes que no es nada agradable,que la persona que tu quieres te enga e o no te quiera. Dijo Mara -Si que lo es,ademas no es mi culpa que seas tan sentimental!.Dijo Jerome - Sentimental? Yo?,lo que sucede esque yo si tengo sentimientos!,no es mi culpa que jamas hayas tenido a nadie a quien de verdad Mara -Y Como lo sabes?,ademas no creo que te importe. Dijo Jerome -Yo me voy de aqui!. Dijo Mara

Narra Mara Decidi irme de ahy,no era agradable estar discutiendo con uno de mis mejores amigos y menos despues de lo que le habia dicho,creo que lo habia lastimado y mucho.  
Cuando iva a entrar a la casa note que estaba Mick sentado con Fabian y Alfie,asi que procure que Mick no me viera,subi a mi habitacion y ahy estaba Joy,ella ya estaba dormida asi que entre lenta y cuidasomante para no despertarla,decidi ir al ba o a cepillarme los dientes, y cuando regrese mi celular estaba sonando,era mi padre asi que de inmediato le conteste.

*Converzacion telefonica*  
-Hola pap !. Dijo Mara -Mara,hija Que tal te ha ido en Anubis?.Pregunto el Sr, Jeffrey -Pues bien pap . Dijo Mara no muy convencida.  
-Te pregunto esto porque,en mi trabajo me transfirieron a...New York y sabes que siempre has tenido un lugar guardado en el Colegio Smithe. Dijo el padre de Mara - Quieres que vaya contigo a New York?. Pregunto Mara algo sorprendida -Pues me encantaria que vinieras conmigo hija,pero es tu desicion. Dijo el padre de Mara -Yo...lo pensare. Dijo Mara

Narra Mara Estaba algo sorprendida por eso,mi padre se iria a New York por su trabajo y la verdad no me agradaba la idea de que el se fuera solo,aunque antes de decirle que si o que no aceptaba,decidi ir con Jerome,aunque estuvieramos enojados su opinion era muy importante para mi.

-Hola Mara,si buscas a Jerome esta adentro,pasa. Dijo Alfie -Si Alfie,gracias. Dijo Mara algo confundida -Hola Jerome. Dijo Mara -Ah,hola Mara. Dijo Jerome sin interes -Oye queria pedirte tu opinion sobre algo que es muy importante para mi. Dijo Mara -Si claro,dime. Dijo Jerome sarcastico -Bueno,esque mi padre se ira a New York y el me pregunto si lo queria acompa ar , que opinas tu?. Dijo Mara -Bueno,yo te aconsejo que lleves varios abrigos y unas cuantas cobijas,aveces hace frio alla. Dijo Jerome sin interes - Es enserio?, solo eso me diras?, sabes bien que tu opinion es muy importante para mi. Dijo Mara -Pues actuas como si no lo fuera!,es mas, Porque no vas a pedirle su opinion a tu noviecito Mick? Eh?!. Grito Jerome - Sabes que? me voy a New York,no me importa lo que pienses yo me voy de aqui!. Dijo Mara,quien salio de la habitacion llorando y azotando la puerta.

Narra Mara Me habia dolido mucho lo que me habia dicho Jerome ya que era como si me dijera que queria que me fuera de Anubis de una buena vez,entre al ba o un momento y me vi al espejo y... No podia creerlo! Estaba llorando , Por Jerome?! Como era eso posible?,quizas despues de todo si me gustaba e incluso me importaba lo que el me fin llame a mi padre,no lo pense e inmediatamente le dije que si iria con el,el me dijo que vendria por mi alrededor de la 2 pm.

Mientras tanto (Los Sibunas)  
-Tenemos que ir al zotano hoy en la noche. Susurro Nina -Y... Ah que hora nos veremos?. Pregunto Fabian -A las 11 pm. Dijo Nina -Sibuna!. Dijeron todos

Narra Patricia Ya habiamos quedado con los chicos a las 11,subi a mi habitacion me puse la pijama y me cepille los dientes,acomode mi cama para cuando fuera la hora de dormir,que porcierto ya solo faltaban 5 minutos.  
Estaba poniendo mi alarma a las 11 cuando entro Mara,parecia triste y enojada y atras de ella entro Joy.

- Que le sucede?. Le pregunto Patricia a Joy -No lose,creo que ella y Jerome discutieron. Dijo Joy algo insegura - Es por eso que estas triste Mara?. Pregunto Patricia -No solo es por eso,me ire a...New York ma ana. Dijo Mara -! QUE?!. Preguntaron Patricia y Joy -Asi es,me ire ma ana a New York. Dijo Mara -Pero no te puedes ir. Dijo Joy -Lo siento Joy,mi padre vendra ma ana alrededor de las 2 pm. Dijo Mara

Todas las chicas se durmieron *Una hora despues*  
(Habitacion de Nina)  
-Amber!,Amber! despierta!. Le susurro Nina a Amber -Pero aun tengo sue o Nina. Dijo Amber medio dormida -Pero ya son las 11 tenemos que ir al zotano Amber!. Dijo Nina -Ash,esta bien. Dijo Amber algo dormida

Amber y Nina fueron por Patricia y esperaron a Fabian y a Alfie en la puerta de el zotano,cuando finalmente llegaron.

-Ok,vamos a entrar. Dijo Nina

Lenta y cuidadosamente Nina abrio la puerta de el zotano para evitar que Victor los escucharon.  
Entraron al zotano y Nina uso su relicario para abrir una de las puertas que habia ahy.  
-Mmm Que creen que estemos buscando aqui?. Pregunto Amber -No lose,pero me gustaria que hubiera algo que nos diera una se al. Dijo Nina

Narra Nina De repente una voz extra a se escucho,a lo que despues aparecio un espiritu?,tenia una apariencia algo extra a,llevaba una corona en su cabeza y repetia constantemente la palabra "Elegida".

- Pero que rayos es eso?. Pregunto Amber espantada -No se preocupen chicos,mi nombre es Senkhara (Emm asi es Senkhara,pondre a todos los personajes de la 2da temporada pero esta vez Senkhara sera buena),yo les ayudare cada que lo neseciten. Dijo el fantasma -Ahhhh!.Grito Amber quien al parecer seguia algo espantada.  
-Amber,callate!. Dijo Patricia

- Quien anda ahy?. Se escucho a Victor gritar a lo lejos.

-Ahy no!,Victor vendra aqui. Dijo Fabian preocupado.  
-Vengan por aca,hay una salida oculta,Nina nesecitaremos tu relicario para abrirla. Dijo Senkhara

Narra Nina Seguimos a Senkhara hasta una entrada secreta,habia un orificio ahy,pobre con mi relicario y enbono a la perfeccion,antes de salir de ahy me despedi de Senkhara y le di las gracias.

(Ya en la sala con los Sibunas)

-Victor casi nos descubre. Dijo Amber -Es cierto,no creo que puedamos regresar ma ana. Dijo Nina - Porque no?. Pregunto Alfie -Piensa tonto,seguramente Victor estara regresando al zotano para ver si nos encuentra ahy. Dijo Patricia -Es cierto,tendremos que esperar unos d as si no Victor nos descubrira. Dijo Nina -Que bien!,asi me podran ayudar a preparar el baile. Dijo Amber -Si como sea,cambiando de tema, Ya supieron chicos?. Pregunto Patricia - Que cosa?. Pregunto Fabian -Mara se va ma ana a New York. Dijo Patricia - QUE?. Preguntaron todos menos Patricia -Si,y estaba pensando enque podriamos hacerle una fiesta de despedida. Dijo Patricia -Seria una buena idea. Dijo Nina -Ok la hacemos ma ana en la ma ana,pero porfavor vamonos a dormir ya. Dijo Fabian

Narra Patricia Todos nos fuimos a dormir,la verdad no queria que Mara se fuera ya que me llevaba bien con ella,pero yo no podria evitar,en fin,me despedi de los chicos y entre a mi habitacion lenta y cuidadosamente para evitar que Joy y Mara me escucharan.

*A la ma ana siguiente*

Narra Mara Me desperte alrededor de las 9:00,habia notado que Joy y Patricia ya no estaban en la habitacion,asi que supuse que quizas estarian desayunando,termine de empacar,me cambie,me duche,me cepille los dientes y baje hasta la entrada principal junto con mis maletas,aunque habia notado algo raro,ninguno de los chicos se veia por ahy,asi que decidi entrar a la sala cuando:

-SORPRESA!. Gritaron todos los chicos -Oh por Dios. Dijo Mara sorprendida -Te isimos una fiesta sorpresa de despedida. Dijo Nina -Oh,gracias chicos. Dijo Mara

Narra Mara Estaba muy agradecida con los chicos,aunque al unico que no veia era a, Jerome,creo que estaba muy enojado conmigo,me dolia que no estuviera ahy para despedirse,en fin preferi disfrutar la fiesta de los chicos.

*Varias horas despues*

-Tu padre ya viene por ti Mara. Dijo Trudy -Ok,gracias Trudy. Dijo Mara -Entonces, Ya te vas?. Pregunto Joy -Si,me voy chicos,hasta pronto. Dijo Mara

Narra Mara.  
Me despedi de todos los chicos,hasta que llegue con Alfie.

-Hasta pronto Alfie. Dijo Mara algo triste -Oye,no es facil para Jerome que te vayas. Dijo Alfie -Pues quizas lo sea,ayer solo me dijo que me fuera y ya. Dijo Mara -Si,pero el solo estaba triste,enserio creeme el no quiere que te vayas. Dijo Alfie -Oye,solo dile que,enserio lo siento,por todo y que en verdad lo voy a extra ar. Dijo Mara -Mara,tu padre quiere que ya te vayas -Ok,Adios chicos,hasta pronto. Dijo Mara y salio por la puerta principal


	2. Conoci a Eddie Miller

-Mara,tu padre quiere que ya te vayas. Dijo Trudy -Ok,Adios chicos,hasta pronto. Dijo Mara y salio por la puerta principal -Mara,un segundo,creo que como tu te vas tan lejos,creo que deberiamos...Comenzo a decir Mick -Terminar,lose,ademas no creo que algo a larga distancia funcione. Dijo Mara -Me alegro que me comprendas Mara,pero igual me diverti mucho contigo. Dijo Mick -Esta bien Mick,te extra are,a ti y a todos. Dijo Mara -Mara,tu padre llego ya. Dijo Trudy

Narra Mara Mi padre me hablo,acomode las maletas y cuando estaba a punto de subir al taxi escuche que alguien me grito.

-Maraaa!. Grito Jerome - Jerome?. Pregunto sorprendida Mara

Narra Mara No habia podido evitarlo me habia alegrado muchisimo de que despues de todo Jerome si se habia venido a despedir de mi,no pude contenerme y salte a sus brazos.

-Jerome me alegro tanto de poder verte. Dijo Mara -Mara,lo siento,enserio lo siento,me porte como un tonto. Dijo Jerome -Tambien lo siento,no te escuche lo suficiente. Dijo Mara -Mara,sabes,tu...tu. Comenzo a decir Jerome algo timido - Si?. Pregunto Mara -Tu...me gustas,se que quizas yo no te gusto a ti,pero queria decirtelo porque... Comenzo a decir Jerome.  
-Callate Jerome. Dijo Mara y luego lo beso

Algunos de los chicos ya se lo esperaban,incluso Mick sabia que esto pasaria,todos se veian felices exepto Joy,al verlos solo se fue muy enojada a su habitacion.

-Wow,eso no me lo esperaba. Dijo Jerome -Sabes,ami tambien me gustas,pero no creo que intentar algo a larga distancia funcione. Dijo Mara algo triste -Oye,esta bien,has lo que creas correcto,sera mejor que te vallas Mara,tu padre te esta esperando. Dijo Jerome -Esta bien,solo quiero que sepas que de verdad te voy a extra ar y te quiero Jerome,y mucho. Dijo Mara,despues abrazo a Jerome y le dio un peque o beso

Narra Mara Ese momento con Jerome habia sido perfecto,porfin habia podido decirle que me gustaba,pero tenia que irme,por alguna razon siempre que me gustaba un chico ocurria algo parecido,enfin mi padre me volvio a hablar,me dijo que si me tardaba mas perdiriamos el avion,asi que me despedi de Jerome y le di otro peque o beso,le di mis maletas al taxista para que las acomodara,subi al auto y mi padre le indico al taxista que nos llevara al aeropuerto.

-Y... estas nerviosa hija?. Pregunto el Sr. Jeffrey -Un poco,sabes entrare a un nuevo colegio y conocere a gente nueva,pero estoy algo ansiosa de entrar en mi nuevo colegio. Dijo Mara -Pues me alegro que pienses eso hija. Concluyo el Sr. Jeffrey

Narra Mara La verdad estaba algo ansiosa por entrar a mi nuevo colegio en New York,me agradaba conocer gente nueva y lugares nuevos.  
El aeropuerto estaba como a 40 minutos de la casa asi que el taxista acelero el paso para que pap y yo pudieramos llegar a tiempo.  
Cuando porfin llegamos bajamos de el taxi pap tomo nuestras maletas y le pago al taxista,ambos entramos al aeropuerto,logre observar que solo faltaban alrededor de 5 minutos para nuestro vuelo,observamos que los pasajeros estaban abordando ya el avion,asi que entregamos nuestros voletos e inmediatamente corrimos hacia donde estaba nuestro avion,entregamos nuestras maletas para que las acomodaran y subimos.  
Mi padre y yo nos sentamos juntos e inmediatamente una aeromosa dio el siguiente anuncio.  
-Pasajeros con destino a New York favor de abrochar sus cinturones,el avion esta apunto de despegar.

Narra Mara Abroche mi cinturon de seguridad,mientras el avion despegaba se venian recuerdos de los chicos a mi cabeza,algunas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos,preferi sacar mi iPod y escuchar algo de musica,mientras me quedaba dormida.

Mientras tanto en Anubis,  
Narra Joy Me habia enojado mucho por lo que habia sucedido con Jerome y Mara,en cuanto los habia visto me habia metido a mi cuarto,estaba llorando,pero no de tristesa,si no de celos y de enojo.

-Hola Joy. Saludo Patricia mientras entraba a su habitacion -Hola Patricia. Contesto Joy de mala gana - Que te sucede?. Pregunto Patricia -Esque no puedo evitarlo,me dan tantos celos. Dijo Joy muy enojada - Por lo que sucedio con Jerome y Mara?. Pregunto Patricia -Asi es,no puedo creer que Mara lo haya hecho,yo adoro a Jerome. Dijo Joy -Pero no es culpa de Mara que tu te hayas enojado,ademas ella no sabia que segun tu "te gusta Jerome". Dijo Patricia -Estas tratando de decir que ami no me gusta Jerome?. Dijo Joy muy enojada -No yo dije nada,nose que hayas pensado tu. Dijo Patricia arrogante -Ash,sabes? si Mara vuelve no sera mas mi amiga. Dijo Joy casi gritando -Si bueno...yo me voy con los chicos. Dijo Patricia

Narra Patricia.  
Joy parecia estar totalmente enojada asi que mejor me retire con los chicos, yo realmente sabia que Joy no amaba a Jerome,aunque ella no lo aceptaba.

-Hola chicos. Saludo Patricia -Hola Patricia. Contestaron todos los Sibunas -Dime Nina, Cuando vamos a bajar a los tuneles?. Pregunto Patricia -No lose, creo que en unos dias mas,no quiero que Victor nos descubra. Dijo Nina -Bueno,por mi esta bien,por cierto Amber. Comenzo a decir Patricia. - Cuando haras el baile?. Pregunto Patricia -No lose,me tratare de comunicar con Mara para preguntarle si podra ir al baile,y depende de lo que me diga,quizas lo haga dentro de un mes. Dijo Amber

Mientras tanto con Mara

Narra Mara El tiempo habia pasado muy rapido mientras yo me habia dormido,cuando desperte el avion acababa de aterrizar,todos los pasajeros estaban vajando de uno por uno,cuando nosotros vajamos tomamos nuestras maletas y mi padre y yo fuimos por un taxi,acomodamos las maletas y subimos,mi padre le indico al taxista a donde ir,esta vez seria al edificio Comton ya que ahy seria donde nos quedariamos.  
Paso menos de una hora,cuando llegamos,la fachada de el edificio era muy elegante.

-Ven hija,vamos por la llave de nuestro cuarto. Dijo el -Ok pap . Concluyo Mara

Narra Mara Mi padre y yo entramos al vestibulo,era muy elegante y lindo.  
Mi padre recogio la llave de nuestro cuarto y me indico a donde tenia que ir,nos habia tocado en el 3er piso,habitacion 3C. Mi padre tenia que ir con uno de sus compa eros de el trabajo,asi que tome el acensor y subi hasta el 3er entre a nuestra habitacion me habia quedado sorprendida,nuestra habitacion era muy grande y linda,tenia 2 camas,2 armarios,un ba o y un balcon que tenia una hermosa vista a Central Park,inmediatamente tome mi cama y deje mis maletas encima.  
Habia notado que mi puerta estaba abierta,asi que fui a cerrarla,pero habia notado que habia una peque a pulsera tirada ahy,no sabia de quien era,la levante y vi que tenia un nombre grabado que decia Eddie M. Comenze a caminar por uno de los pasillos,cuando de repente tropeze y casi caigo,pero pude notar que un chico me ayudo.  
Era algo alto,de tez clara,cabello entre rubio y casta o y con lindos ojos cafes,el inmediatamente vio la pulsera.

-Hey, Que haces con mi pulsera?. Pregunto el chico -Oh,lo siento, Es tuya?. Pregunto Mara -Si lo es,yo soy Eddie el chico -Pues mucho gusto,yo soy Mara Jeffrey. Dijo Mara mientras le entregaba la pulsera a Eddie -Hey, Que haces con mi pulsera?. Pregunto el chico -Oh,lo siento, Es tuya?. Pregunto Mara -Si lo es,yo soy Eddie el chico -Pues mucho gusto,yo soy Mara Jeffrey. Dijo Mara mientras le entregaba la pulsera a Eddie

Novela:Nuevo a o,nuevos amores y nuevos misterios Capitulo 5:Mi vida en New York

-Pues mucho gusto,yo soy Mara Jeffrey. Dijo Mara mientras le entregaba la pulsera a Eddie -Igual,es un Eddie sonriendo

Narra Mara:  
Cuando vi a Eddie,supe que era alguien genial,era lindo y tenia un buen caracter.

-Maraaa!. Grito el Sr. Jeffrey -Ya voy papa. Dijo Mara. -Oye Eddie,me voy,espero volverte a ver a decir Mara -Oye espera. Comenzo a decir mientras tomaba a Mara de el brazo.  
- Que sucede?. Pregunto Mara -Tu... entraras a algun colegio?. Pregunto Eddie -Emm si,al Colegio Smithe,siempre eh tenido un lugar apartado ahy. Dijo Mara -Oh!,que sorpresa,yo tambien voy ahy. Dijo Eddie - Enserio?,yo entrare ma ana. Dijo Mara -Pues,puedo pasar porti ma ana,claro,si quieres. Dijo Eddie -Me encantaria Eddie. Dijo Mara. -Bueno,nos vemos ma ana. Dijo Mara mientras entraba a su habitacion.

Narra Mara.  
Me despedi de Eddie y entre a mi habitacion,me cepille los dientes,me puse la pijama,puse mi alarma,aliste mi nuevo uniforme y me dormi

*Al dia siguiente*

Narra Mara Me levante algo emocionada,me duche,me cepille los dientes,me puse mi uniforme,me arregle el cabello,me despedi de papa y sali de mi habitacion para encontrarme con Eddie

-Hola Mara. Dijo Eddie con una linda sonrisa en su rostro -Hola Eddie. Dijo Mara. - Nos vamos?  
-Claro. Dijo Eddie sonriendo

Narra Eddie Mara y yo salimos de el edificio,ella era muy agradable,aunque aun tenia algunas dudas sobre porque estaba aqui

-Oye Mara. Comenzo a decir Eddie - Que sucede?. Pregunto Mara - Porque estas aqui?. Pregunto Eddie -Pues veras,es una larga historia,pero en resumen,me enoje con uno de mis amigos,despues mi padre me llamo para saber si queria venir a New York con el,lo dude,fui a pedirle un consejo a ese amigo,pero el seguia enojado conmigo asi que me dijo que viniera y...aqui estoy. Dijo Mara -Asi que estas aqui solo por eso?. Dijo Eddie -Si,bueno. Dijo Mara con un tono de arrepentimiento

Narra Mara Despues de unos cuantos minutos,llegamos al Colegio Smithe,quede muy soprendida,era un edificio de tres pisos y muy lindo,al entrar habia un patio gigante donde habia chicos y chicas charlando,a decir verdad me parecio muy lindo.

- No puede ser!. Exclamo Eddie - Que sucede?. Pregunto Mara -Nuestra clase comenzo hace 5 minutos. Dijo Eddie -Pero no es tan malo,solo son 5 minutos. Dijo Mara -No lo entiendes,es una de las maestras mas estrictas,espero que no te culpe gracias a mi. Dijo Eddie

Eddie y Mara entraron a su respectivo salon de clases,la profesora los vio algo enojada

-Llegas tarde Eddie. Dijo la profesora -Lo siento profesora,pero estaba con ella. Comenzo a decir Eddie mientras se alaba a Mara. -Ella es nueva - Enserio?,pues bienvenida. Dijo la profesora algo mas calmada. -Ahora presentate frente a la clase linda -Buenos dias chicos,mi nombre es Mara Jeffrey,yo vengo de Londres. Dijo Mara -Bien Eddie quiero que vallas a sentarte y tu Mara,sientate con Eddie (Aclaro,aqui los asientos eran para dos personas)  
-Si profesora. Dijeron Eddie y Mara

Pasaron unas cuantas clases,era la hora de el receso,Eddie tenia que hacer algo en uno de sus salones asi que Mara se fue a la cafeteria a buscar una mesa vacia,cuando encontro una se sento y espero a Eddie hasta que un grupo de chicas llegaron.

-Supongo que tu eres la chica nueva, verdad?. Pregunto una chica llamada Rose que era algo alta y rubia -Si,asi es. Dijo Mara algo confundida -Por si no sabes quienes somos,vamos en tu grupo ni a lista,y sera mejor que te alejes de Amy una chica alta y de cabello casta o - Que?, Pero porque?. Pregunto Mara ingenua -Porque,solo por dos simples razonez. 1:El es el chico mas popular y lindo de la escuela y 2:Tu no eres popular. Dijo Danna una chica un poco bajita de cabello negro -Alto ya!.  
-Eh?. Se preguntaron las tres chicas.- Eddie?  
-Dejenla enpaz. Dijo Eddie algo molesto -Pero Eddie...  
-No me importa lo que digan,vayanze. Dijo Eddie tratando de calmarze

Todas las chicas se fueron dejando a Mara y a Eddie

-Oye,lo siento,enserio. Dijo Eddie -Esta bien,aunque es gracioso,es mi primer dia y ya tengo quien me Mara riendose. - Pero porque dicen que solo las chicas populares y lindas te pueden hablar?, Eso no te parece una tonteria?  
-Pues si un poco,aunque tu si puedes hablarme, sabes?. Dijo Eddie riendo - Ah si?,y... Como porque?. Dijo Mara divertida -Bueno,quizas aun no seas popular pero eres muy linda. Dijo Eddie quien despues se sonrojo un poco -Q... Que?. Pregunto Mara algo nerviosa -Bueno esque eres muy linda,pero no espera,si lo eres,pero esque,mejor olvidalo. Dijo Eddie -Esta bien. Dijo Mara algo confundida

Narra Mara:  
Eddie me habia confundido por todo esto,enfin,el receso habia terminado,Eddie y yo entramos a nuestras respectivas clases

Unas cuantas horas despues

Narra Mara Habian dado porfin el timbre de salida,fui a mi casillero a dejar unos libros,me despedi de algunos maestros y me fui,hasta que Eddie me alcanzo -Hola Mara, Porque no me esperaste? Acaso me odias?.Pregunto Eddie bromeando -Hablas demasiado Miller. Dijo Mara divertida -Oye, Que te parece si vamos al Central Park?.Pregunto Eddie - Que?, Ahora?. Pregunto Mara -Si,vamos. Dijo Eddie mientras jalaba a Mara de el brazo y la llebava al parque.-Ahora solo ahy que encontrar una banca y listo -Mira aqui ahy una. Dijo Mara se alando la banca -Esta bien sentemonos. Dijo Eddie mientras el y Mara se sentaban

Narra Mara Estuve platicando un buen rato con Eddie,contabamos chistes y cosas graciosas que nos habian sucedido,sin duda alguna el era un chico muy interesante,continuamos hablando hasta ya no tener nada que decirnos,por unos segundos Eddie y yo nos miramos fijamente,no lo habia notado pero el y yo estabamos mas cerca,asi que ambos nos dejamos llevar por el momento y nos besamos!,asi era mis labios y sus labios estaban unidos,no sabia que pensar,apenas conocia a Eddie y la verdad ya estaba bastante confundida.

(N/A):Lamento haberlo hecho tan corto,pero ya queria actualizar,les prometo que el siguiente sera mas largo :) 


End file.
